The present invention relates to horological instruments and pertains particularly to a biorhythm clock.
It is recognized that as an inherent part of nature, man responds to a number of biological cycles of different durations. Three significant cycles recognized as the biorhythm cycles are (1) the physical cycle of 23 days duration; (2) the emotional cycle of 28 days duration; and, (3) the intellectual cycle of 33 days. It is recognized that these characteristics of an individual vary from maximum to minimum during these cycles. These cycles are understood to begin on the date of birth of the individual and continue throughout the life of the individual.
The most significant parameters during the cycle are the high and low points and the cross over points from the high and low. The cycle begins at a zero level and rises to a maximum after which it drops to the zero level and continues to drop below the zero level and again return to the zero level. The cycle follows a somewhat sinusoidal curve.
Many systems and instruments have been proposed for determining the value of these parameters within a cycle. Many of the prior art systems, however, are unsatisfactory for a number of reasons. Among the problems of the prior art are the complexities of the systems and the need for extensive calculation.
It is therefore desirable that an instrument be available which overcomes these problems of the prior art by providing an instrument that is simple and inexpensive and that can be personalized to constantly and continuously indicate the relative positions of the cycle for a particular individual.